Friends Like These
by Geezworld234
Summary: Set after 'Couldn't Organise One' Sandra has been feeling low due to revelations about her father, can the four other important men in her life (and London) help make the Detective Superintendent smile again?


_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NEW TRICKS**_

_**Set after 'Couldn't Organise One' Enjoy and feel free to review. :) Gee x**_

* * *

It was gone going home time and yet here was Sandra Pullman arriving at work for the second time in one day. Her text message from Gerry had made no sense at all:

_Meet me by the office lifts at eight tonight, don't be late, dress as if it were a black tie occasion. G x"_

That was the end of their evening's correspondence, every text she had send in reply, every call she made to him went unanswered. She had tried Jack and Brian too but they just said they knew nothing. She had even tested the waters with Strickland to see if he knew anything, but he seemed to have other things occupying his mind.

Feeling like an overdressed fool she changed her shoes from the sensible driving pumps to ones she bought for the designer label and the fact they looked 'pretty.' She never thought she would ever go out in them. Using the key card to get into the building she felt embarrassed what if someone was doing a spot of overtime and saw her like this? Mortifying didn't cover it she thought. Sandra sighed, she was here now and might as well make the most of it, as long as it wasn't a bloody set up, then all hell would break loose she thought.

She quickly glanced at her gold watch; she was five minutes early, just enough time to touch up her lipstick, straighten out her black satin cocktail dress, ensuring the straps with the lace finish stayed firmly in the position they belonged.

"Are you here for the party Madame?" Asked that unmistakeable cockney accent.

"Gerry, quit playing silly beggars and tell me why you have dragged me here, dressed up to the nines" Sandra demanded, not evening attempting to spin around and face him as she was only just holding herself up in her nine inch heels.

"They say the best view of London is up on the Met roof just before dusk, you know" he said smirking as he placed his arm around her waist and with his free arm he pressed the button signalling he demanded the services of the lift.

"That doesn't explain anything." She said breaking from his grip and folded her arms in protest, she really didn't like surprises.

"So you don't want to stand on the roof and watch the sunset with me then?"

"Gerry, will you just tell me what this is about and why the hell did I have to get dressed up, my heels are so high I can't even have a good time."

"So why did you wear 'em?"

"Well because... they were the only ones that went with the dress, are you going to tell me why we are going up to the roof?" She asked taking hold of Gerry's arm for support as she wobbled into the elevator.

"You haven't even commented on how I look" he said pretending to sound hurt.

Up until now Sandra hadn't really taken much notice as to what he was wearing. She smiled he looked very smart indeed, the black tuxedo and bow tie getup really did suit him.

"Has anyone said to you that you should wear a suit like that more often, I wouldn't have know Scruffy Standing could scrub up as well as that" she joked, with that mischievous twinkle dancing in her beautiful blue eye.

"You will regret calling me that when we get to our destination."

"Will I really?" She said without a trace of sincerity.

Gerry nodded and then the rest of their short time in the lift together was spent in silence.

"Doors opening" announced the lift.

"May I escort you out of the lift?" Gerry asked offering her the palm of his hand.

"I think you better do, I can hardly walk" she giggled.

As the pair set foot on the top floor of the Met building Sandra realised that Gerry wasn't joking about going up onto the roof.

"Well take your shoes off until we get there" he said in response. "Did you think I had summoned you here to do some extra filing?"

"No, well I didn't really know what to think, wait there while I take my shoes off."

"Honestly you women, do you every take into consideration practicalities when getting ready?"

"Well if someone had replied to my texts I might have been able to" she said holding the heel of her shoe a little too close for comfort to Gerry's cheek.

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime for the pair of them, they finally reached the roof. Gerry almost choked on the fresh air. Long gone were the days of climbing steep narrow concrete steps with ease.

Sandra also gasped for breath when she stood on the roof but due to shock rather than being unfit.

Two rows of tea lights had paved the way for an aisle which had been covered with a red carpet. She turned to Gerry in amazement.

"I told ya" he grinned.

"What is this in aid off?" Gerry pointed to the other side off the roof where Strickland, Brian and Jack were all hiding in the shadows.

"We wanted to do something special" Brian beamed, clutching a champagne flute filled with freshly squeezed orange juice.

"But why?"

"What with all the stuff with your dad and that, we can tell you haven't been yourself."

"I think what Brian is trying to say is that we can't say we know how you are feeling but we know allsorts must be going through your head but we wanted you to know that **we** want you and love you." Jack said.

This had to be the nicest gesture anybody had ever done for Sandra and she was so taken aback she couldn't help but let the tears slide down her cheek. "I don't know what to say" she laughed embarrassedly, trying desperately to divert everyone's attention away from the fact Sandra Pullman was crying.

"Then don't say anything, just drink this, Gerry and I have organised a little barbeque and we thought we could just sit up here out the way and chat about anything until the sun sets or comes up, whichever you prefer." Rob smiled offering her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, whatever did I do to deserve friends like you four?"

"Oh it's us who need to be questioning what did to deserve you" Gerry smiled.

Hours passed and the team enjoyed the delicious barbeque and the arguments over if Gerry or Rob were in charge. They laughed and joked about anything and everything and she even enjoyed a dance with each of her boys in turn as Brian's wind up radio played big band music.

It was strange to think only a day ago she thought the only man who had ever loved her had let her down and didn't want her, it was like everything her father had ever promised her was a myth, but now here she was with the four other important men in her life who were all reaffirming what her dad told her as a child, she was special, special in many ways to each man and they even helped her put the revelations of her father's death into perspective. Families came in a variety of strange shapes, sizes and packages but she had finally discovered that family was the most important thing, and she had finally found hers.

Even the view of her beloved city had played a vital role in making her feel better. As she stood gazing down on the city, taking in the distant noises of traffic, sirens and chatter she realised just how insignificant she was in comparison with the rest of the world. She had encountered many different people with many different types of problems in her line of work but it wasn't until now looking down on the landscape of the capital was it all put into perspective, people out there were fighting bigger and worse battles than she was and thinking about it, what her father did, what he went through was probably his way of protecting her.

As if this evening hadn't been perfect enough, the cherry on top came as the final candle went out as the sun faded out of view over the glorious backdrop of the constantly busy city.

"It's getting rather cold now" Sandra said shivering a little.

"Do you want to call it a night?" Her boss asked.

Sandra shook her head. "No not yet, I want to stay here a little longer, if that's okay."

All four boys agreed to make the most of it, none of them had to be anywhere (Esther was away visiting her friend in Leeds so Brian didn't want to be lonely) and besides it was Friday so there was no need to get up early for work.

After Sandra made another comment about the cold she was offered four suit jackets and being Sandra she couldn't pick one, it would have been like choosing which one of the men she preferred, not a choice she was willing to make, well at least not now. So instead of declining she took all four, she wrapped Jack's around her shoulders, used Gerry's as a pillow and put the remaining two on the red carpet and arranged them into a makeshift bed.

Getting comfy she let out and exasperated yawn and muttered "I must say Brian it is nice to see you wearing shoes and a suit, you looked ever so handsome, all of you did. Thank you for such a lovely evening."

Before anyone could say anything in response Sandra was out light the main light over London.

* * *

_**The End!**  
_


End file.
